The objective of this proposal will be to determine if adjuvant immunotherapy with BCG alnoe or combination BCG immunoth and four drug chemotherapy will increase survival and prolong tumor-free interval in women with Stage II carcinoma carcinoma of the breast, and to evaluate immunological parameters for following the clinical course and responses to this adjuvant therapy.